Current communication networks are unable to adequately support communication environments involving mobile and static nodes. As a non-limiting example, current communication networks are unable to adequately support a network comprising a complex array of both moving and static nodes (e.g., the Internet of moving things, autonomous vehicle networks, etc.). For example, in a shipping port implementation, present systems fail to adequately support and/or control port operation (e.g., movement of trucks, boats, tugboats, ships, etc.) utilizing a variety of interconnected nodes of different types and functions, resulting in operational inefficiency. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.